candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Coco Crossroads
- | characters = Coco | champion = Sweet Sibling | new = in , and in | released = | difficulty = Medium | previous = Truffle Terrace | next = Crumbly Coast }} Coco Crossroads is the 60th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the sixth and final episode of World Ten. This episode was released on March 18, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Sweet Sibling. Story Before episode: Coco is crying because the arrows on the direction signpost are continuously spinning and doesn't know where to go. After episode: Tiffi goes away and brings a whistle. She blows it and a bigger Coco-looking rainbow, who is probably his father, arrives and causes the signpost directional arrows to stop spinning. Coco throws the umbrella to the bigger Coco-looking rainbow which responds by twitching his eyebrows. Coco gets happy and makes a pose. New things Technically, nothing new is added, but this episode features a few things that have not been seen in previous episodes: *Coconut wheel in Timed levels in level 880. *UFO in sugar chest in level 889. Guide Levels This is a medium episode, though there are four fairly hard levels: 878, 880, 886, and 887, as well as two very hard levels: 877 and 879. Overall, it is much easier than the previous episode, Truffle Terrace. |Level #1 = 877|Level type 2 = |Level #2 = 883|Level type 3 = |Level #3 = 890}} Gallery TabberCSS |-| Story= Ep60Intro.png|Before story Ep60Outro.png|After story Coco Crossroads-bg before Animating.gif|Before Story (animation) Coco Crossroads-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 876 Reality.png|Level 876 - |link=Level 876 Level 877 Reality.png|Level 877 - |link=Level 877 Level 878 Reality.png|Level 878 - |link=Level 878 Level 879 Reality.png|Level 879 - |link=Level 879 Level 880 Reality.png|Level 880 - |link=Level 880 Level 881 Reality before.png|Level 881 - |link=Level 881 Level 882 Reality before.png|Level 882 - |link=Level 882 Level 883 Reality before.png|Level 883 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 883 Level 883 Reality after.png|Level 883 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 883 Level 884 Reality.png|Level 884 - |link=Level 884 Level 885 Reality.png|Level 885 - |link=Level 885 Level 886 Reality.png|Level 886 - |link=Level 886 Level 887 Reality.png|Level 887 - |link=Level 887 Level 888 Reality before.png|Level 888 - |link=Level 888 Level 889 Reality.png|Level 889 - |link=Level 889 Level 890 Reality.png|Level 890 - |link=Level 890 |-| Championship Title= Sweet Sibling.png|Champion title Trivia *The pathway shape is just like the inverted form of Marshmallow Mountains's pathway. *This is the seventeenth episode in a row in which there is no conversations in the story. *This episode was supposed to be named as Coco Crossways, but on a day it will be released, it was changed to its current episode name, Coco Crossroads. *This episode breaks the trend of having no toffee tornadoes. Toffee tornadoes returned in level 881, after its appearance drought of 416 levels. Ironically, level 416, unlike the rest of the levels in Soda Swamp (Episode 29), does not have toffee tornadoes. *This episode continues the trend of having no moves levels as they are absent once again. *This episode breaks the trend of having no timed levels since level 725 because level 880 is a timed level. *This episode continues the trend of taking place during the day. *This is the first episode since Crunchy Courtyard to have an ingredients finale. *Candy frogs are absent in this episode. __NOEDITSECTION__